fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xio Mara
Xio Mara is the daughter of Beezlebub and one who's bloodline was kept a secret from everyone, even herself. That is until the capture of Beezlebub, who upon his defeat, had a letter sent to Xio explaining everything about who he is and her bloodline. Hoping to see if the letter was in fact true, Xio left her comfortable home in Seven, to find the only person who might have some real answers. That person Being Hyuga, her newly discovered step brother. Who was also explained in the letter and even given directions on his location. Xio is quite gifted and has some unique abilities that make her quite the fighter. She has made a living through mercenary work mainly around Lion's Village located in Seven. Even at one time being a student of Saza the former guild ace of The White Lions. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Spear Expert: Hand-to-Hand Combat: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Outrages Magical Power: Telekinesis: Sword Magic: 'Take-Over' Take over is a Caster type and Transformation Magic that essentially allows the user to take over a living being, though not always the case, as Xio has what is known as a''' Machina Soul', which let her take over a whole suit of armor known as Faux. Equipped with some of the most advanced weaponry and armor that boosts Xio's capabilities greatly. This suit of armor even boosts Xio's telekinetic powers which are extremely helpful in controlling the large six blades that float around her back '''Machina Soul- Faux' Faux is an advanced suit of armor made by the Dark Guild Shattered Dusk when Gavin took charge. Though only a select few knew of this project and its purpose. This machine is one of the greatest armors ever created by the dark guild. ' ' Having used years upon years of research and the best known materials. This armor taking on the form of the Egyptian God Anubis, who at one point was known for ushering souls to the afterlife. This armor is the embodiment of fear capable of amplyfing Xio's magic to its full extent. As shown by a black aura that it exudes when creating its spells. In fact this armor releases an immense pressure capable of knocking out those unable to withstand this pressure. What is even more impressive is the fact this pressure is also able to slow down or even block certain spells, though this varies and depends on the power of the spell. Though this is an armor it is not to be mistaken by a Requip, as this Machina Soul embodies the magic and nature of Xio's herself. More specifically her Telekinetic powers that are advanced to the point of flying around at high speeds while controlling her blades in different locations and directions. Even controlling the light around herself to reflect light in a way that it makes it look as if she disappears from one place and appears in another. ' ' This making it look as though she teleports from place to place. This Machina Soul has many different weapons in its disposal, though the more obvious weapons are her six large blades that are always floating near her, usually around her back. These giant blades can be controlled remotely with the use of her telekinetic powers that actually don't use much magic at all, despite their heavy weight. This is do to the fact the blades are also propelled by thrusters powered by the ambient Eternano. This possible through special devices within each blade. The blades are made of material capable of absorbing large amounts of damage coming out unscathed. Like receiving multiple explosions as well as being able to withstand magma based spells with minimal damage. The blades are not incredibly sharp, but like stated before they are incredibly durable. The sharper blades are located on her arms and her legs. As her two legs are actually long blades, which she uses into her attacks both effectively and efficiently. The blades on her arm are so sharp they are able to cut even through the most dense spells. Though aside from the blades around her body, she also uses her ever trustful spear named Osiris. With the tip being so sharp Xio can cut through steel cleanly. Though the sharpness of the blade is not the only factor as in pulling this off as Xio is an expert at using her spear that she can lunge as such speeds, that she could puncture through walls, rocks or various objects easily leaving perfectly shaped holes. Equipment Synopsis